


Blue Scars

by DownwithCapitalism



Category: Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Bad Art, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownwithCapitalism/pseuds/DownwithCapitalism
Summary: An Art about how even scarred people deserve love!!!!
Relationships: Blue Person/Scarred Person
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Blue Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomeHorribleFen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeHorribleFen/gifts).



> I remembered your red DNW halfway through and it was too late to fix! I coloured over it with pink, tho, and you cannot tell the difference. :)))


End file.
